move
by oreioreo
Summary: He definitely didn't expect to catch his adorable Tsuna dancing in the living room, a bright smile on his lips and his caramel eyes lighten up like a child's. R27, oneshot. Birthday gift for evanescentfacade.


It's Eva's birthday and I want to show my gratitude by making a fic with a pairing that she like. So, this was born! All thanks to otpprompts for this little prompt as well, though, so let's see if I can actually pull this off…

Warning : fluff (i suck at fluff i'm sorry). and OOC. And suggestive theme! Like, outright suggestive theme. What in the world did I write.

Thanks to my dear, dear lovely Mika who beta'ed this for me. uvu aaand this is just the re-do ver bc some things bothered me. heh.

* * *

Reborn wasn't sure what to expect.

Sure, he expected a nice dinner and a kiss from his lover, Tsunayoshi Sawada, or a movie night with cuddles in between, or even something more between the sheets, but his lover was never the one to be predictable. If anything, ever since they started dating, Tsuna had become even more unpredictable, and that was saying something.

Reborn chuckled fondly at the memory when Tsuna scared the shit out of his Guardians when his mean streak suddenly made an appearance out of nowhere. It was a good day, filled with screams and fear and ended with a hitched breath and breathy moans.

The hitman just finished a job outside of the country-a job to take someone's life, nothing new-and now he just wanted to soak up in his lover's presence. His aura-more like his Flame-was strong, pure, and so, so, beautiful, and cuddling his partner would feel really, really good, and he wanted nothing more than that.

(Well, except if they cuddled under the cover after a rigorous _exercise_ …)

He shook his mind, wiping the dirty thoughts away.

When he inserted his key to their apartment, Reborn paused.

He could hear a muffled song playing in the apartment, along with someone's hum and near-silent footsteps. If he was not amazing, Reborn wouldn't catch the noises. But of course, he is the best hitman in the _world_. He pressed his ear closer to the door, and now he finally could catch the lyrics.

 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~_  
 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~_  
 _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh~_  
 _And don't I feel good!_

He raised one of his eyebrows at the irony-walking on sunshine. Ha-and slowly, and as silent as he could, he opened the door.

He definitely didn't expect to catch his adorable Tsuna dancing in the living room, a bright smile on his lips and his caramel eyes lighten up like a child's. The smaller one moved to the beat, shaking his hips subtly and then he cocked his waist as he wiggled his finger as if he was nagging someone.

Reborn immediately smiled at the sight of his lover having fun, decided to join the dance. He dropped both his fedora and his suit at the coat rack-he could deal with that, later-and then he took off his shoes and shut the front door as soft as he could. He approached his lover with a smirk on his lips, and as gentle as he could, he placed one hand on Tsuna's waist and the other hand grasped Tsuna's flailing arm.

Tsuna let out a startled gasp, before he peered his eyes upward, smiling even brighter when he caught the sight of his older lover. "Reborn!" He exclaimed. He squealed when Reborn twirled him around and wrapped his lean arm around Tsuna's waist, Reborn's lips pressing against the top of his head.

"Hello." Reborn said, his voice soft with fondness.

"Hi." Tsuna replied breathlessly, letting his palm rest against Reborn's chest, feeling the gentle thump of his heart.

"Walking on Sunshine, Tsuna? Really?" Reborn lifted one of his eyebrows, and Tsuna laughed at the look on his face. "First, it was a bit ironic because you were the one who used to walk all over me," Reborn thumped his head softly and Tsuna simply laughed, "and two, it was really catchy, okay? I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." Tsuna rested his forehead against Reborn's collarbone, and the man hum softly.

"It was a nice sight to come home, though." Tsuna lifted his head again just to watch Reborn playfully waggled his eyebrow. The brunet broke into another round of wheezing laughter, arms wrapped tight around the taller's neck, and Reborn chuckled as he tightened his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"How's work?" Tsuna whispered as they moved slowly, his arms still wrapped tight around Reborn's neck. Reborn hummed before he shook his head. Instead, he pressed a kiss on top of Tsuna's head, and Tsuna immediately assumed that it was bad, so that's why he refused to talk about it with him.

Figures.

They swayed right-left slowly, not even paying attention to what the music played right now. It was something upbeat and meant to be danced with fast-pace but they kept their movement simple, because what they needed wasn't the beat of the music, but the beat of each other's heart, reminding them for the umpteenth time that they are alive.

Things could change in a heartbeat, so they would take whatever they have right now.

Reborn tilted Tsuna's chin gently, and then he planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips who hums contentedly and he let his fingers played with the dark strand of hair that rest on Reborn's nape. The two parted with a smile on their lips, but then..

Then a song suddenly came up and Tsuna flashed his manic grin toward his amused partner as he pushed Reborn down to the sofa, and he quickly straddled the man's lap. Reborn rested his hands on his hip, wondering what his lover wanted to do-or show to him.

"The thing is, this is not the first time I've ever danced on my own." Tsuna said as he entwined his fingers at the back of Reborn's neck. "At first it was the girls who dragged me to the club and...some patrons gave me some pointers on how to _dance._ " He grinned, and the volume turned louder.

 _my hips rocking as we keep liplocking  
_ _got the neighbours screaming even louder, louder._

Reborn's eyebrow raised even higher, liking to where this might goes.

Tsuna smiled brightly with an edge of lust colored his eyes.

"Let's see if you can keep your hands off me, Reborn." The brunet murmured, before he started to move.

.

(And that night, Reborn did managed to trap Tsuna underneath him, while the other trembled in pleasure and his lips parted to let out a breathy moan.

And his breath hitched when it was turn for Reborn to _move._ )

* * *

Oh dear. What did I write. I never meant to write something this...oh my god this was supposed to be fluff why did I end it with this kind of ending oh my god. Oh yeah, the first song is walking on sunshine, as you all may know, and the second one is problem (I FAILED OHMYGOD). i listened to this before i even know who's the singer and this is my go to song when i want to write something downright dirty because the song was indeed so fucccccckin' dirty. i hope i joked but im not.

ahhh yeah, so happy birthday once again my dear Eva, and i hope you will have one hell of an adventure during this age, because who knows, it might the age when everything and nothing happens at the same time. :D

Alright then. Enough from me-i'll see you all on my other projects.

Ciao!


End file.
